


Pretty Lab Rat

by AgentJemmaSimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Jemma loves hugs, Lab rat, future smut, winterbiochemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJemmaSimmons/pseuds/AgentJemmaSimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma isn't feeling alright, so Bucky decides to visit her at her lab.<br/>Future smut?</p><p>Yep I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lab Rat

She hurried through the halls. She didn't even notice when she was already standing outside her lab. She entered to the place, it was completely full with useful stuff, stuff that she didn't have on her old little lab. But something was missing. Company. She needed Fitz, she really needed him. She was getting really bored in there.

"Simmons?" somebody said entering to the laboratory. "Are you okay? I saw you running and you were really nervous."

"Hum, hi!" she tried to answer. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally." 

"And... what are you doing?" he asked, trying to start a conversation with the biochemist.

"I was just... forget it, I wasn't doing anything." she laughed nervously. "But sometimes, I feel that if I'm not working, I'm like useless. I guess I love work so much."

"You're really passionate about science, aren't you? I love that." he laughed. 

"Thanks, I guess." she was trying not to blush at his comment. "I can say the same about you, eh? That's why you're here."

"Yes." he smirked. "I'm right here, with you."

"I mean, that why you're here, with the team, at SHIELD." she blushed. "Why are you here, anyway? I'm sorry that sounded kinda rude."

"It's okay. Well, I'm here for you, basically." Bucky said looking around the lab. "I mean, I saw you were like anxious, and I wanted to check if you were okay."

"I'm better now that you're here.. and what I just said was pretty stupid, I know."

"That was pretty cute." he smiled.

"I guess cute it's better that stupid."

"You're the most intelligent girl I've ever met." he stopped. "And, I've met like a thousand girls." he said sarcastically.

"Hum, thanks, Barnes." she finally said his name.

"You're welcome, agent Simmons." 

"Should we stay in here?" Jemma asked.

"I'd love to stay in here a little bit more." he answered. "If that's okay with you, of course. I love your laboratory."

"I love my lab too." she smiled at him. "It's basically my home."

Neither of them said anything. They just stayed in silence for some moments. It was a really nice silence.

"The last time I saw any of these machines, they were putting me this awful piece of metal as an arm." he laughed.

"Do you mind if I...?" Jemma asked, pointing at his metal arm.

"It's okay." he smiled at her.

She started running her fingers through his arm. She was very interested at it. It was like anything she'd ever seen before. 

"It's cold." she said with a little smile in her lips, and he just laughed. "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, but it only hurt a lot." he joked.

She was feeling really sad for him. She couldn't imagine how much did he suffer when HYDRA did all of that sick things to him. Her heart was melting. She couldn't help, but hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Bucky." 

"Why are you sorry? It's not like it was your fault." he said putting his arms around her.

She stared at him, smiling, holding some tears. "What an interesting human you are, Bucky Barnes." 

"What a pretty lab rat are you, Jemma Simmons."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so English it's not my first language. So if it has some grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me, so I can improve my writing.


End file.
